


Worth a Goodbye

by oleksiacois



Series: Brock/Petey tumblr prompts [2]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 16:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18472702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oleksiacois/pseuds/oleksiacois
Summary: “I will miss you, this summer,” he says, eye contact unbreaking and intensely sincere.





	Worth a Goodbye

He hears Troy at the front door, saying, “Hey, man, what’s—” and that’s all the warning Brock gets before there’s another person striding into the kitchen.

“Petey,” Brock says, setting the knife on the counter. “Hi?”

“Hi,” Petey says. 

Troy follows behind Petey, Coola on his heels. She goes straight for Petey, sniffing at his pant leg, tail wagging for his attention. She’s always liked Petey best out of their teammates. She probably gets it from Brock.

“What’re you doing here? Shouldn’t you be packing for, uh, Sweden?”

Brock can’t pronounce Ånge, and Petey knows it. He snorts.

“No. Yes,” he amends, “but I come to say bye.”

“Aw, that’s sweet,” Troy comments. Petey glares at him, then deliberately seems to forget he exists, turning all his attention to Brock.

“I will miss you, this summer,” he says, eye contact unbreaking and intensely sincere. It hangs in the air for a moment, Brock surprised by the emotion in the words and unsure how to respond. He can feel heat rise to his face.

“Oh,” he says finally. It comes out a little funny. “I’ll— I’ll miss you too.”

Troy clears his throat. Brock startles, and Petey does too, like maybe he really had forgotten Troy existed. “Am I not worth a goodbye?” Troy asks.

“Bye, Troy,” Petey says obligingly, a note of apology in his voice. Then he schools his face, turns back to Brock, and kisses him. Hard.

“Oh, shit,” Troy whispers, echoing the thoughts in Brock’s head. “I, um, I should—”

“Go away,” Petey breaks the kiss long enough to say. Brock thinks, for a split second, about asking questions, but then Petey’s right back at it and he decides,  _no, screw thinking, this is way too good_.

He lifts his hand to the back of Petey’s neck, and he almost misses the sound of Troy’s quickly retreating footsteps under the quiet noise Petey makes. Coola is still there, her weight anchoring as she leans against their legs. Petey’s hands are fisted in the material of Brock’s shirt, keeping him reeled in tight. 

It’s a little bit perfect.

Brock breaks the kiss long enough to breath. 

“So,” he starts, but Petey just presses his lips to Brock’s cheek, then his chin, then his neck. “Oh. Cool.”

“Cool,” Petey mimics, breathe hot against Brock’s skin. “I do have to pack. You, too?”

“Yeah,” Brock says. 

“We probably should—”

Brock’s the one to pull him in, this time. Petey leans right into it, his whole body melting into Brock’s instantly.

Neither of them are going anywhere for a long, long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, join me on tumblr @oleksiacois — you too can send me some prompts for these dumb ass studs.


End file.
